Sasecurity Wiki
Neural links Neural networks Cameras Global Shutter IMX273,IMX287,IMX296,IMX297 sensors. SONY Introduces the IMX420/428(7 Meg) as the First Imaging Sensors that Features its 3rd Generation CMOS Global Shutter Mode. Linux scriptable OEM boards from 'Point Grey, IDS Imaging, Basler. Many sensors to choose from, good SDK, support, and some also have ARM support by default. Their machine vision cameras are used by astrophotographers. Android and Win10 udoo supports IMX329, 119 etc. A workaround hack is to connect the udoo or any other android embedded system to the Jetson nano with Ethernet/usb cable. Hi3518E IP Camera sony imx327, imx219(2meg) Hisense chip. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6NQ88ub-Hc IMX420 global shutter. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s53YYyRRa1Q Python25k omnivision 25Meg global shutter sensor. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm5XOBjke-k IMX418 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRINV6n5u9U IMX428 video sample * cctv cameras * https://www.m-pression.com/solutions/camera-kits/easymvc IMX420 Wifi streaming Gprs and wifi streaming Ez-WifiBroadcast is a bidirectional data link using commercial off-the-shelf hardware like WiFi modules and a pair of Raspberry pi computers. Coupled with special software this unique system allows transmission of low latency HD video, telemetry and control data between endpoints. In comparison to a classical wireless connection Ez-WifiBroadcast tries to imitate the famous properties of an analog link like graceful signal degradation and no association between the endpoints. Robotics and Aerial drones Robotics and drones. Energy energy technology Free space optics Free space optics Machine design Machine design 3d printing 3d printers Wireless and Fixed wired wireless and wired Free space optics FreeSpaceOptics Guns guns Software software linux, state machines, redis Security and home automation alarm systems Greenhouse Greenhouse links inventions GPL proprietary code Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. Apache2 contract means that the licensor proprietor hasn't exempted anyone from his patents, only that the licensees have on all their past, present and future patents. Opensource proprietary code are not really "licenses" but contracts incorporating both patent and copyright law per relevant legal jurisdiction. The usage is licensed under contract law(this is fuzzy), much of the GPL terms aren't enforceable in South Africa. https://github.com/martinruenz/maskfusion/blob/master/LICENSE-ElasticFusion.txt, no commercial gain is allowed making Elastic a de facto software patent, which ZA law doesn't recognize. Sa Telecoms licensing, 5G Icasa, telecom operators can't prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and they won't on anything except SABC and Mhz radio spectrum. ''there is no criminal prosecution for example on using the 1Ghz spectrum, neither will there be any, since it won't ever be allocated for commercial use. Object oriented hoax Oop(object oriented programming) is category error or category mistake: Nouns,metaphors, "behavior", verbs, rocks and fields of mielies don't exist inside of computers, its only purpose is to map inputs to outputs(local and global variables), like a math function maps the domain to the range. Verbs relate subject to object in the real world, which doesn't exist inside of computers. Oop stuffs procedures into structs(classes), implementation is fundamentally hashmaps with instantiated context-sensitive namespacing. It is a means of removing all the global variables from a single hashmap and plastering them all over multiple hashmaps, making it difficult to grasp what the data means. The procedures are either inside("behavior") or outside the struct, it fundamentally remains procedural programming because of the ontology of the computer. The "state" is how the variables of the instantiated class(object) changes. Something cs.stackexchange tries to obfuscate. Functional programming attempts to model the world using lambda calculus, but you can't model for example relational databases with lambda calculus. Thinking through a linear sequence of steps when making coffee in the real world with lambda calculus is like like living in a world where your sense perceptions are not fed to you via the electromagnetic spectrum but with fiber pipes(monads) wired directly through your skull into your brain. Nobody views the process of making coffee in terms of lambda calculus or the boolian logic of sql. You might have a good model of the world, but the constraint is the ontology of the computer like the L2 cache event. With the three paradigms of lambda (functional), struct stuffed procedural(oop) and procedural we attempt to model the world the way we see the world: a binary succession of ideas. Zeno's and Sorites paradoxes asks what is in between these binary events. When Zeno attempted to grab hold of the space between Achilles and the tortoise,he grabbed hold of the law of excluded middle. The paradoxes arises due the reification of the laws of logic, these laws can't be verified as any verification would have to use the same laws and they resurface each generation under a different rubric. In relativity theory the ether doesn't exist, a wave is defined as an energy impulse through a medium, therefore a light "wave" is the reification of a verb. Applying Popper falsification to the laws of logic would be a category mistake: the laws of logic are unfalsifiable by necessity, as this enables ratiocination about what is falsifiable and prevents Agrippian regress of falsifiability. Popper's idea of falsifiability was recognized by Richard Owen, Samuel Butler and Charles Hodge in their critiques of Darwin. Behe's Irreducible Complexity is a variation of Sorites paradox of the heap: when does a hole in the ground become a mouse trap, when does an indention become a hole? How much soil must you remove from a flat surface before you get a hole. A mouse trap, whether of a single element or multiple elements exists only as a Berkeleyan idea. We only have particular ideas, not abstract ideas, abstractions don't exist. Close your eyes and imagine anything, what did you see? You saw tigers and horses and things, even maybe the word 'abstract' plastered across the Aurora Borealis but not abstractions, only particulars. Alexander Pope addressed Irreducible complexity and being a friend of George Berkeley, his ideas could probably be found in Berkeley's works. Aristotle reflected Zeno's concept with constituted spontaneity(from Darwin's OoS) and D'Arcy Thompson preempted Behe's IC with composite integrity. Oop has given the term "procedural" a PR problem, hence Dave West tries to enunciate it under the rubric of Data oriented design. Paparazzi uav, Gentlenav achieves uav control through interrupt driven plain procedural C coding, while Diydrones arducopter stuffed their PID control procedures into structs, making it difficult to discern what the data means(Mike Acton). C++ was invented (Stroustrup), Alan Kay so that arbitrary code is executed in the cpu with each object instantiation(virtual functions and virtual tables), allowing for endless hacking of Apache databases, providing the top500 with a competitive edge as the trade secrets are exfiltrated via MINIX and ultrasonic pulseaudio. Sharing of the data occurs each year at NSA headquarters under the rubric of "cyber security". That crackling sound the speakers make when pulseaudio consumes 30% of cpu cycles is when an ultrasonic link is established between your cell phone and the pc. All operating systems install on top of minix, which will only allow Wireshark and Snort to see packets it wants it see. All programs of any size and complexity must always and only be a set of procedures and single hashmap storing the global variables. If you still can't solve your problem, then its beyond the ontological domain of silicon based input output mapping. Oop allows for embezzlement in ERP software, there is a reason why git is written in plain C(Torvalds on C++). The designer and writer of ZeroMQ discusses why he regrets writing the code base in C++ instead of C coding. From a Perl perspective Design patterns turns a programmer into a fancy macro processor, it uses polysemic pretentious language in a reverse Nigerian prince psyops. The grammatical gargoyleism of advance fee frauds hone in on the most obtuse of society, with high cognition "software engineers" a metaphorically induced category mistake cloud how the ontology grounds the epistemology. never use getter and setter methods youtube video and new,delete,malloc in c++ wraps the malloc in a single command. The software design team with their $1.5 trillion F35 program and the welders at Eskom sabotaging the boilers have the same desire: lifelong employment. Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity